Love You
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Requested story. Yu tries to tell his feelings to Leafa, worried it would be to late if he waited any longer.


Walking down one of the dimly lit halls in Oriens castle, Yu was on his way to the room of where a certain young lady currently resided. Trying to calm his nerves, Yu adjusted his tie and took a deep breath as he stood infront of her door. His body slightly trembled, Yu knew he had to tell her now before it was to late; he feared if he waited any longer he would lose her all together.

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and knocked on the door, a soft voice replied from within and then the approach of footsteps could be heard. The door slowly opened revealing her face. "Yuyu?" She tilted her head looking at him curiously. Seeing her look at him so sweetly nearly caused him to lose his composure, but he managed to keep himself together and softly spoke. "Miss Leafa, I..." His voice got caught in his throat, Yu tried to think carefully on how he would go about this. "I would like to talk with you, may I come in?"

Leafa's eyes searched Yu's face for a moment, she was confused what might be going on, "Okay." Leafa opened the door and let him in. Leafa went to sit on her bed and curiously watched Yu as he began to approach her. Yu gracefully bowed his head as he stood infront of her. "Thank you for allowing me this time, Miss Leafa." Leafa kindly smiled at him as she stood up and placed a hand on his shouler. "Please, there is no need for such formalities." Yu looked up, seeing her smile so kindly at him, he smiled in return. Leafa then sat back on her bed and looked up to Yu and spoke in a soft whisper, "So, what is it you would like to talk to me about?"

Yu's eyes started darting around the room as a blush crept across his face; seeing him so flustered, Leafa couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he was being. Yu's eyes finally focused down below as he began to speak, "Ah, well..." His voice trailed off, Yu just couldn't get the words out he wanted to tell her. Standing up once again, Leafa approached the flustered butler. Leafa placed a finger under his chin and made Yu face her; smiling kindly, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

Yu's face immediately warmed up from her kiss, the spot her lips touched was especially warm. Stepping back, Yu looked at Leafa with large eyes as he touched his cheek. "Miss Le-" He tried to speak but was silenced with a finger to the lips; Leafa tenderly gazed into his eyes. "You are really adorable you know that?" She giggled.

Yu's heart beat at a heightened pace, he had no idea as to what was happening. Releasing his lips, Leafa inched closer in a daring manner and pressed her lips against his. Yu's entire body tensed up from the sudden kiss. Yu couldn't believe this was actually happening and not some dream, but he knew for a fact the warmth against his lips was no dream, its reality. Relaxing into her warmth, Yu placed a hand around her waist and the other behind her head, holding Leafa tightly against him, Yu deepened their kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few intense moments before finally parting. Yu breathed heavily as he looked at her, still not fully comprehending what just happened. Leafa looked at him seductively as she bit her lip, "Hehe, you are a good kisser but sure are lousy at telling how you feel." Yu looked speechless as she placed her arms around his neck. "Yu..." She spoke softly as she gazed into his eyes looking rather serious, "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, please tell me."

Yu's face blushed a deep crimson as he slowly nodded his head, he knew it was best just being open about them at this point. "Leafa..." Yu whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek and peered right into her eyes, "I-I love you... I have loved you for the longest time. All I have ever wanted is for you to feel the same way." Yu paused for a moment and took in a breath, "I grew up wanting to marry you and I still feel th-" Once again he was silenced as Leafa placed a finger on his lips. "I feel the same way... When I caught sight of you for the first time in so long, it reawakened my feelings for you... I knew at that point, I loved you and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." She released his lips and inched over to whisper in his ear, "I thought I'd wait for you to make the first move but you took so long, I'm sorry I acted first." Yu felt a overwhelming happiness welling up inside, he didn't think it was possible to feel this happy.

Finally being able to express his feelings and knowing she felt the same all this time, Yu knew that only more happy moments would lie ahead for the both of them as they walked hand in hand together towards their future.


End file.
